User blog:Monkey d strawhat/yonko luffy part 4 kidd appears
Kizaru: good the shichibukai are arriving Law: this is annoying......... why did you summon us Akainu: that will be explained soon brat Law: touchy arent we.......... so why dont i give you some info you dont have akainu Akainu: you cant know any thing we dont.... marine intelegence are the best Law: hooo then you know about Marl Benjamin Akainu: ofcourse he is this years super rookie the only rookie with a higher bounty than coribou, his bounty is 250 million berries Law: is that all you know....... well it figures since the guy doesnt have any turf but he is running wild Akainu: so, he is just a rookie he can be delt with anytime Law: even though he is a logia, the user of the cement cement fruit Kizaru: doesnt that make it easier, these rookie logia users cant handle haki Law: that would be true if it werent for Luffy Akainu: Luffy!!!!!!!!!!! Law: yea Marl is luffys ally Akainu: how do know this Law: after SH took out BM, I was sailing around a certain island when I saw two of BM ships sunk and filled with concrete pillars, and then i met Marl and he claimed to be working with Luffy Akainu: so you let him go because he was working for your old friend Law: no! he fought pretty decent, he even had counter measures against haki but when i had him at deaths edge SH and his crew showed up and we had a little battle but the marines interupted and he got away. O and Marl is incharge of 20 pirates, and he is never too far from SH smoker and tashigi enter the room smoker: good evening Fleet admiral,borsalino san and good evening pirate scum Law:irritating as ever i see white hunter and your still carrying around that wanna be swordsman i see tashigi bites her lip Tashigi: i will defeat yo trafalgar Law(grinning): arent we on the same side Tashigi: pirates will always be pirates suddenly tashigi draws her sword Law: i see you are enjoying yourself..... Law swings his sword and it almost cuts of tashigis hand Law: Doflamingo DOflamingo: i got caught..... kukukuku, trafalgar long time no see Law: bepo stay close Bepo: aye aye captain doflamingo: its been a while marines smoker: mess with my subordinate again and i will kill you doflamingo Tashigi: smoker san smoker: tashigi are you an idiot getting caught so easily ???: what a bunch of annoying people Doflamingo: this is unnusual you really showed up Mihawk: i have my reasons law grins Law: room the room is created Law: hawk eye i dont want to be the worlds best swords man but i atleast want to fight you once law unsheathes his sword and mihawk grabs his Mihawk: interesting, come!!!! kizaru appears between them kizaru: lets stop this they both swing their swords Tashigi (thinking): they plan to cut through him both blades collide creating a shock wave KIzaru: you both didnt use any haki but that was still scary voice: today i take your head hawk eye Mihawk: another annoying one a tall swordfish fish man enters the room Marlin: get ready hawk eye Marlin ephite marlin the sword former bounty 100 million berries Law: shut up suddenly marlins hand flys off Doflamingo: these kids are fun to watch kukukuku right akainu Akainu: Law stop this Law: why Akainu: bastard, inugami!!!!!!!!!!! akainu shoots magma towards law but law switches himself with a seat Law: take it easy i am taking out the trash for you akainu Marlin: trash!!!!!!! hancock and buggy enter the room hancock: all men are trash....... except for him Law starts grinnig Buggy: but he is the weakest shichibukai Mihawk: and you arent red nose Buggy: mihawk you bastard you want a tast of my buggy gun it will flashily kill you note buggy upgraded his buggy balls destructive power and also made some small enough with the same amount of power so that they fit in a gun with a 4 inch wide barrel XDrake walks in Drake: ever since you lost roronoa you should have been killed Marlin Marlin uses 2 swords and counts his nose as a sword aswell so he believed himself to be the one and only true santoryuu user so he attempted to kill zoro who is the world known master of the style but he was defeated by zoro. note Marlins techniques control water similar to fish man karete a loud voice: so you all agree that the jinbe wanna be should die Tashigi: who.... Marlin: i thought i lost you... captain kid!!! Kid: i didnt want to kill you so soon i wanted to meet wit the head of the navy first eustass kid bounty is 650million berries Akainu: how did you get in here so easily Kid: trade secret Akainu: freaking brat!!!!!!!! i'll kill you Kizaru: wait what do you want Kidd Kidd: i want information Kizaru: sorry but no way and you arent escaping this place Kidd: as much as i would enjoy crushing everyone here everyone glares at kid due to him exerting murderous intent Kidd: i would like to cooperate but you wont work with ordinary pirates so what if i become a warlord Akainu: we already have 7 Kidd: so i just have to kill 1 the warlords start preparing to fight kidd, but marlin draws his swords and attacks first Marlin(thinking): i will show them that i am the strongest war lord, fishman santoryuu ten shark slash a huge slash shape water curre comes towardse kid. Kidd takes some bullets out of his pocket Kidd: metal shot bullets fly and destroy the current and pirerced Marlins arm Kidd:attract marlins swords go into kidds hands Kidd: you were impatient if you waited i would have killed red nose not you Marlin: spare me Kidd: no kidd cuts off Marlins arms and then drives a sword into his foot so Marlin couldnt escape Tashigi: smoker san stop them Smoker and kizaru look at akainu and akainu tells them not to stop Kidd Kidd: time to die hahahaha tashigi closes her eyes while kidd is grinning before delevering his final blow Marlin: i beg you let me live Kidd: tch i hate pussies like you the the most kidd pushes the sword through Marlins heart Kidd: hahaha just to make sure kidd cuts off Marlins head Kidd:now about my request and becoming a warlord Akainu; fine i will hear you out Law: kidd you really are a twisted person Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts